Warriors High School
by calypso333
Summary: The infamous warrior cats as human high schoolers! Join them on their wild adventures, out of control sleepovers, and more!
1. Late?

**Hello peeps! Honey here, and this is my first story. It's about the Warrior cats as High Schoolers! It's probably gonna be bad, but what the heck. this was inspired by Dutchess Frost because her story about human warrior cats was flipping AWESOME. But anyway, the first chapter...**

** WwWwWwW**

Honeyfern's POV

My heart skips a beat as I race down the steps. My perfectly pedicured feet fly down the stairs, my coffe-blond ponytail swinging. If I'm late to Russetfur's Math Class, she might as well kill me. Great Starclan.

Panting, I reach my destination. Room 37. Taking only a second to adjust my hair, straighten my aqua tank top, and stop my heavy breathing, I push open the door.

A tall lady with graying red hair pulled into a tight bun nods to me. Her gaze, as usual, is cold and strict, but that's not what I'm worried about. I practically run to my seat, sliding into it at the nick of time.

A raven-haired girl turns her gaze to me as the piercing sound of the tardy bell rings out. "Honeyfern! Your late!" She hisses through clenched teeth.

"Only by your standards Hollyleaf," I reply, laughing as my friend slumps in her seat, blowing an out of place hair away. I'm startled by the loud snap from Russetfur. My head darts up, thinking for a second it was directed at me. Thank Starclan it wasn't.

"Foxleap! Berrynose! Mousewhisker! Just _what _exactly do you think your doing?"

Russetfur practically yells.

"Ms Teacher, don't worry!" A short, red haired boy says. "It's offensive you would think that we, the most wonderful, bestest, students in this class would cause _any _trouble. Any trouble at all."

"Yeah. We are soooo awesome," drones a tall boy with white and gray dyed hair.

Berrynose rolls his eyes, jabbing Mousewhisker in the ribs. I look over to see the lean figure of Hazeltail. She has her face buried in her hands, muttering "Those are _not _my brothers. I don't know them."

My phone beeps with a text from my best friend and sister, Poppyfrost.

**Poppyfrost: **Is bestest even a word? Whatever. I feel so bad for Hazeltail. It's not her fault her brothers and their friend became the devil's children.

**Honeyfern: **Wonder How Icecloud is still alive with Foxleap as a brother! Gotta go, roll!

I sit up straighter in my seat as Russetfur says "Honeyfern!"

"Here!" I sing out, blinking innocently. I wasn't late. I don't need to be scared she will give me a tardy. I think.

Guess we'll see. 


	2. A Little Distracted

**Next Chapter! Hope y'all like it!**

**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw**

**Cinderheart's POV**

I allow my silver-dyed hair to fall over my face. No one needs to know that I like Lionblaze. No one needs to see my looking at him in the middle of class.

A hand waves in front of my vision, snapping me out of my trance. I look over at Hazeltail, who is staring at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask, narrowing my blue gaze just a little bit.

The petite, green eyed girl sighs. "Russetfur said to get out last night's homework and pass it forward. Which you would know if you weren't staring at Lionblaze."

I feel my cheeks flush, and plunged my hand into my backpack. I pull out a crumpled piece of art I'd had been working on, but put it back upon seeing it wasn't my homework.

Finally managing to find it, I passed it forward just as Russetfur came to collect them. The teacher gave me the once over, and rolled her eyes. "Next class better be more on task" I heard Russetfur mutter.

I look down, eyeing a wrinkled patch on my skirt. I don't usually wear skirts, but today is important. This morning, at our first class, Riverstar announced the upcoming Beginning of the Year Dance. School started a month and a half ago, but the four principals here, you could say, weren't _ready_ for the new school year. I don't care though. If anything I'm glad it was delayed. Give Lionblaze some more time to ask me?

I know. I'm a mess


	3. Sibling Trouble

**Hi! Two reviews already? Wow! One did bring up the fact that the chapters were short, so here's a long one!**

**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Watch it!" I snapped as someone cannoned into me. I realize as soon as I hear them gasp and say sorry it's Dovewing.

"Sorry again Jayfeather! You know how crowded these halls are, hard not to get bumped into, right?" She laughs nervously.

I just roll my eyes. For once, I'm glad I'm blind. I don't need to see Dovewing tripping over herself to apologize. Running a tired hand through my spiky gray hair, I ask "Well, if that's all, do me a favor and stop talking. I need to get to class."

"Wait!" Dovewing cries, "I-I need help! Like advice. Your good at that right? Whatever. I would go to Ivypool but, well that's the problem. Please just listen, it's quick, please?"

I groan inwardly. Why me? I don't have _time _for this. "What is it? And for the Star's sake, hurry up!"

I feel her shift beside me and I can sense her confusion. It's a mix of hurt, anger, sadness, and loneliness. _What did I get myself into? An hour of "girl trouble?!" _I think

"Ivypool and me had a huge fight. We aren't even speaking and we're roommates! And sisters! I don't get it. Ever since highschool started, nothing's been the same. Everything is changing! Every time I try and reach out to her she snaps at me and leaves. Even her _boyfriend _hates me! But Hawkfrost hates everyone, so I guess that's to be expected. But, please Jayfeather, tell me, what do I do?"

I sigh. Ivypool and Dovewing, fighting? Great Stars. They've been tight as Nightcloud's mini skirts for as long as I can remember.

"High school's hard for everyone Dovewing. Ivypool especially. She's not good at making friends, you know that. It'll blow over eventually, just believe that."

Dovewing breathes a sigh of relief, and stands up straighter beside me. "Ok! Thanks Jayfeather!"

She is joined by Bumblestripe, her possible boyfriend. I take this as a chance to walk away, but as I do, I overhear him ask her to the dance. What dance? There's no dance coming up.

Wait. The Beginning of the Year Dance, or BotYD! That's here? Already? How?

Great. I don't have a date! My mind drifts to Half Moon, the transfer student from... well I don't know. She wouldn't go with me though. I don't think anyone would. Shoot.

What am I gonna do?


	4. Not Just A Dress

**Hello! Hum here. The next chapter is ready! A longer one, as requested. So here goes nothing!**

Hollyleaf's POV

"Can you honestly believe this?" I semi-shouted accusingly.

I jabbed a finger at my phone, a loud clack sounding as I hit the picture. My brother Lionblaze rolled his eyes. I know he thinks I'm overreacting. But really, this is _serious_. And he hasn't even seen it yet.

What's gotten me so fired up is a simple post. Millie, the resident drama queen, updated her InstaSnap status only three minutes ago, but it's long enough for me to go into rage mode. It's a mirror selfie of Millie, in a form fitting knee length dress. Cerulean blue, strapless, a slit down the skirt showing Millie's fake-tanned left leg. A chunky navy blue belt adorn with sequins wound around her waist. The corset of the dress was pinched together in the middle, held by a silvery star.

The dress was freaking _gorgeous_ on her. But the thing is, it was _gorgeous _on me too. At least before she ruined it. The blue dress used to be full length, and dropped down to my ankles. It had two thick velvety straps and the belt was a dark blue that looked like thin vines drawn around my waist. Not to dressy, but not to casual. I was going to buy it and wear it for the Back to School Year Dance, before I got a text from my brother Jayfeather asking me where the hell I was.

I was supposed to pick him up from a computer class, and completely forgot. I had to leave the dress and rush out to get him. And guess what, when I came back the dress was _gone!_ I didn't know where it had gone until I saw the picture.

I was a mad that Millie had bought the dress instead of me, but what got me really fired up was all the edits she made to it. It was beautiful, before she _destroyed _it. I'm not one for fashion, I'll gladly leave that to people who care, like one of my BFF's Honeyfern and Dovewing. But honestly Millie pushes my buttons, and I can't help getting annoyed at everything she does.

Lionblaze interupts my thoughts. "What's wrong with the picture? Millie looks pretty hot in it."

My jaw drops, and I turn a green eyed glare on him. I realize though, his eyes are shining playfully and he's trying not to laugh.

"Not a joking matter," I mutter, giving him a light shove.

Of course, he just shrugs, grabs my phone, and shuts it off. "You can find another dress that will look fine on you. Anyway, do you know if Cinderheart is going to the dance?"

Now it's my turn to press my lips together to conceal a smirk. If you met Lionblaze, you'd get the vibe he was a tough, macho guy. And he was. Except when it came to Cinderheart. His crush, of course, and my personal best friend. Lionblaze was good enough looking to get any girl he wanted, but he went after Cinderheart. And honestly, as her bestie, I'm flattered for her. But to prove my point, even Honeyfern, who's currently head over heels for Berrynose, liked my brother in middle school.

"Yeah, she's going, loser. But you can fantasize over her later, because our free period is almost up. Next class is History with Whitestorm, and I have to write a partner report with Darkstripe."

Lionblaze's amber eyes darken as he hears Darkstripe's name. He's convinced Darkstripe is pure evil. I think Lion's overreacting, but he does have one thing right, Darkstripe is annoying as, well I won't say that word.

"How much am I willing to bet that he won't do anything and make you do all the work." Lionblaze remarks.

"Oh please, you know that's how I like it!" I laugh, gathering my book bag, and tossing my brother a wink as I head out the door of the lounge.

What can I say? It's _true! _


	5. All Fired Up

**Hello! Hum here. The next chapter is ready! A longer one, as requested. So here goes nothing!**

Hollyleaf's POV

"Can you honestly believe this?" I semi-shouted accusingly.

I jabbed a finger at my phone, a loud clack sounding as I hit the picture. My brother Lionblaze rolled his eyes. I know he thinks I'm overreacting. But really, this is _serious_. And he hasn't even seen it yet.

What's gotten me so fired up is a simple post. Millie, the resident drama queen, updated her InstaSnap status only three minutes ago, but it's long enough for me to go into rage mode. It's a mirror selfie of Millie, in a form fitting knee length dress. Cerulean blue, strapless, a slit down the skirt showing Millie's fake-tanned left leg. A chunky navy blue belt adorn with sequins wound around her waist. The corset of the dress was pinched together in the middle, held by a silvery star.

The dress was freaking _gorgeous_ on her. But the thing is, it was _gorgeous _on me too. At least before she ruined it. The blue dress used to be full length, and dropped down to my ankles. It had two thick velvety straps and the belt was a dark blue that looked like thin vines drawn around my waist. Not to dressy, but not to casual. I was going to buy it and wear it for the Back to School Year Dance, before I got a text from my brother Jayfeather asking me where the hell I was.

I was supposed to pick him up from a computer class, and completely forgot. I had to leave the dress and rush out to get him. And guess what, when I came back the dress was _gone!_ I didn't know where it had gone until I saw the picture.

I was a mad that Millie had bought the dress instead of me, but what got me really fired up was all the edits she made to it. It was beautiful, before she _destroyed _it. I'm not one for fashion, I'll gladly leave that to people who care, like one of my BFF's Honeyfern and Dovewing. But honestly Millie pushes my buttons, and I can't help getting annoyed at everything she does.

Lionblaze interupts my thoughts. "What's wrong with the picture? Millie looks pretty hot in it."

My jaw drops, and I turn a green eyed glare on him. I realize though, his eyes are shining playfully and he's trying not to laugh.

"Not a joking matter," I mutter, giving him a light shove.

Of course, he just shrugs, grabs my phone, and shuts it off. "You can find another dress that will look fine on you. Anyway, do you know if Cinderheart is going to the dance?"

Now it's my turn to press my lips together to conceal a smirk. If you met Lionblaze, you'd get the vibe he was a tough, macho guy. And he was. Except when it came to Cinderheart. His crush, of course, and my personal best friend. Lionblaze was good enough looking to get any girl he wanted, but he went after Cinderheart. And honestly, as her bestie, I'm flattered for her. But to prove my point, even Honeyfern, who's currently head over heels for Berrynose, liked my brother in middle school.

"Yeah, she's going, loser. But you can fantasize over her later, because our free period is almost up. Next class is History with Whitestorm, and I have to write a partner report with Darkstripe."

Lionblaze's amber eyes darken as he hears Darkstripe's name. He's convinced Darkstripe is pure evil. I think Lion's overreacting, but he does have one thing right, Darkstripe is annoying as, well I won't say that word.

"How much am I willing to bet that he won't do anything and make you do all the work." Lionblaze remarks.

"Oh please, you know that's how I like it!" I laugh, gathering my book bag, and tossing my brother a wink as I head out the door of the lounge.

What can I say? It's _true! _


	6. This Won’t End Good

**Poll time! The main villain in my story will have to be decided soon, but I personally have no idea who. In this chapter, y'all will be meeting all the possible villains. Please review which one YOU want to be the main villain. I ask you do not pick according to your favorite villain from the actual Warriors series, as I put my own twists on each of the human warriors I am writing about. Thank you!**

Darkstripe's POV

"I think you should go all out. Black eye, you know? Teach them all a lesson they won't forget. Am I right?"

I turn towards Tigerstar, eyebrows raised. A small smirk plays across my face as I wait for his praise. It's an ingenious idea. Really. Tigerstar just has to like it. I quickly check my watch. Class would have started already, if I hadn't ditched.

I look up to see Tigerstar's response. I'm met with a sharp _no. _Tigerstar wheels around to face me, his dark amber eyes glaring. "Black eye? What grade do you think we're in, Darkstripe? Kindergarten? Oh yeah, let me grab my safety scissors and crayons. I'll draw Firestar and Sandstorm a picture, and then everything will be great."

I drop my gaze, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, your right. It was a stupid idea, you'll probably come up with a much better one. Tigerstar, your practically a genius!" I pause, then quickly add, "An evil genius of course."

Tigerstar doesn't even seem to hear me. He continues on, his voice sounding like a throaty growl. "Next time, Darkstripe, put a little more effort into your ideas and actually _impress me. _Or is that to hard? Need to go running to your mommy for ideas? Pathetic."

With that he briskly turns and begins to walk away. I start to follow, but something tells me I better not. Instead I think about what he said. Tigerstar's words sink in, and I realize what I have to do.

Something drastic. 

Something evil.

Something...

_Bad_

Breezepelt's POV

One eye's class in Dark Quater is so _boring. _History of evil, really? In Mapleshade's class, we get to train with knives and guns. In Snowtuft's class, we learn hand-to-hand combat. I don't need to know about fricken purges from a hundred years ago and how criminals handled it. I just need to know how _I _would handle it.

I guess I should be grateful I don't have to learn in Wind Quarter, (or any of the other loser quarters here) where I started at Warriors High, but honestly, being grateful isn't on the list of my attributes.

I look up as One Eye grabs a stack of papers. "So class, I have an assignment for you. You must do a report on the most evil thing you could think to do. Everything you need to know is in this packet, and you have the rest of class to look it over and brainstorm. And extra credit if you actually complete what your 'evil idea' is."

The class starts to chat, and I see an excited gleam in some kids' eyes. I'm not entirely bored anymore either, with news of our "extra credit."

One Eye's voice breaks through my thoughts. "Kids, do not actually complete the extra credit! Any other time, I would gladly allow you too, but this counts for 40% of your grade. You'll need this to pass Evil History for the year."

The class lets out a collective sigh. One Eye is such a buzzkill! I crumple the instructions in my fist, and throw the paper ball at Antpelt. He rolls his eyes and tosses it back. My mind drifts back to the report, and my failing grave in this class. An idea suddenly hits me like a lightning bolt.

One Eye said not to do the extra credit, but he didn't say it wasn't actually extra credit. There's _nothing _stopping me from carrying out with the most evil thing I could think of. (Except laws, but the only people who actually follow laws are annoying goody two shoes.)

Better get an all-access pass to the weaponry room, I'm gonna need that shotgun.

Sleekwhiskser's POV

I don't like cats who get in my nerves. And right now, everyone is getting on my nerves. Great stars, you would think the kids in Shadow Sector, known for being sneaky, would be able to capture a flag. Nope.

They haven't even realized I've already captured it and gave the guard a bloody nose. I stand there, a blue flag tucked under my arm, inspecting my nails. Blood red. Just how I like it. Tossing my sleek blonde hair behind my shoulder, I hold the flag in the air, and yell "I got it losers!"

Half of my team is in jail, and the other half is trying to get to a flag I already caught. Rowanclaw staggers over to me, holding his nose. "You-you cheated!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say, batting my lashes.

The game has broken apart by now, and everyone is staring at me incredulously. At once everyone starts arguing, the blue team yelling at each other for not seeing me, and my team, red, disappointed they couldn't be the ones to get the flag.

"Pretty easy to know where exactly the flag is when all of the blue morons are crowded around a certain tree," I smirk, dropping the flag at Rowanclaw's feet.

I'm about to walk over to by best friend Needletail, when all the sudden, Lionheart puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me. Usually, a Wind Quarter teacher named Ashfoot coaches us, but apparently, she got food poisoning. Lionheart had to step in for today.

"Sleekwhisker, I saw you punch Rowanclaw, you know." He says, raising his bushy eyebrows.

"Oh, did you now?" I drawl, generally uninterested.

"In Thunder Quarter, we don't play like that. So I have no choice but to give you detention because that's unacceptable. Report to Room 23 after school classes end. _Immediately." _

He turns, and walks away. Probably to go tell Thunder Quarter how great they are. I'm left there, glowering at him. I've always hated Thunder Quarter, for being stuck up dorks, but this is a whole other level.

Time to get my revenge. 

**So we have our candidates! Sleekwhisker, Breekpelt, and Darkstripe! Who knows, maybe Lionblaze is right and Darkstripe really is going to kill us all. **


	7. Flowers And Diamonds

Ivypool's POV

I hate Language Arts. It is the death of all humanity. It will kill us all, I'm sure of it. For _once _I'd actually rather listen to my bitc- bratty sister talk about her boy problems than have to hear Lakeshimmer drone on and on about appositives. I look over next to me and see Blossomfall, a tall brunette, drawing a detailed picture of a skull with a knife embedded in its head.

_Dark quarter finally got to her, _I think, then watch as she sketches a daisy around it's left eye. She begins to adorn the handle of the knife with what I think is diamonds.

"What are you looking at," snaps a voice, pulling me away from my thoughts. I look up, a fierce green gaze staring at me. Blossomfall raises one eyebrow accusingly, awaiting an answer.

"Your drawing. Beacuse, you know, it's so hard to tell with you, Blossomfall," I admit, hushing my voice as Lakeshimmer scans the room, looking for someone to answer a question I didn't even hear.

"What the great stars is that supposed to mean," she retorts, curling the edges of the skull's mouth into a smile

"You draw a skull with a knife in it's head and then cover it in flowers and diamonds, and make it _smile. _Doesn't that speak for itself? You're in Dark Quarter for Pete's sake. No place for daisies and diamonds."

Blossomfall just gives me an icy glare and rolls her eyes. "Briarlight likes daisies. So I'm good at drawing them. It's a habit, okay? Now leave me alone."

I refrain from going off at her. Damn, she pushes my buttons sometimes. But then, I remember back to when Briarlight, Blossomfall's sister, was paralyzed from the waist down and had to move into crutches and a wheelchair to walk, and I soften. Blossomfall and her other sibling Bumblestripe saved up enough money to buy Briarlight the best wheelchair they could find, along with comfy crutches and a ton of paint. The paint was so they could personalize the crutches and wheelchair. Blossomfall covered every available inch of space on those with daisies, kind messages, and even wrote BRIARLIGHT across the back in a cheery yellow.

I need to stop remembering happy stuff. Mapleshade would kill me for being nostalgic and softening up towards people. I look down at my outfit, tuning out the rest of Lakeshimmer's lesson. Form-fitting, comfortable black leggings with black lace down the sides, along with a silver tank top that read "I don't care" in messy black script. And combat boots. My outfits aren't total emo edge lord, but I never go anywhere without my combat boots. Adjusting my black string bracelets, I slide my gaze back up to my teacher as she slaps a stack of packets on the desk in front of me. Another student, a Shadow Quarter kid I think, takes one and passes me some.

Groaning inwardly, I carelessly grab one, and hand the rest of the stack to the person behind me.

"Complete it for homework!" I hear Lakeshimmer call as the _extremely _loud bell rings for next period.

All of it?! 

Sleekwhisker's POV

You would think a Wind Quarter kid (Who are literally known for their track and cross country skills) would be able to escape an old janitor working the night shift. But nope.

Breezepelt, a weird guy in Wind Quarter, got caught trying to sneak in the weaponry room in Dark Quarter. When the janitor found him, Breezepet bolted, only to be knocked over when Loudbelly threw a broom at him. Then Breezepelt, proclaimed genius of the year, grabbed the broom, broke it, and started running again. Let's just say Loudbelly was fond of that broom and it didn't go over well with him.

Now he's getting detention. Along with Darkstripe, who got caught attempting to key all four of the principles cars, then sign Lionblaze's name and say it was him. The idiot only got through one before he realized he accidentally signed his own name, and the screeching woke everyone within a three _thousand _mile radius up. Not everyone can get "revenge" as well as Carrie Underwood, if you know what I mean. (Before He Cheats reference you uncultured swines)

I still plan to show Thunder Quarter that they aren't so great after all. But _I _won't rush into things and complete the first action that pops in my head. Would it even matter though, because I'm already stuck in detention with the two losers because of Lionheart.

Ack, who am I kidding? Of _course _it matters!


	8. Warriors High Is Getting Discontinued

**Warriors High is getting discontinued. Permanent hiatus, never again to be updated. I really don't like this story. I wrote no driving plot, my chapters were short and uninteresting, do I need to go on? I lost the motivation needed for my story to actually be a good story. I haven't updated in a veeeery long while, shocker. The writing lacked effort, my characters had the personalities of cardboard, and I never _enjoyed _creating the chapters. I'm so sorry to all my readers who were looking forward to this. Don't worry though, I will be making yet another Warriors High story, but right now I want to focus on the one I like writing better. Thank y'all for understanding! **


End file.
